cosrinfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch: February 11, 2013
Content Updates Starting Area for New Players We have released a new system for introducing players to the game with this update. Upon character creation, the block of introductory text has now been replaced with the option to enter a new starter area by entering the command NEW, or skipping straight to the main content of the game with SKIP. This will allow existing players creating alternate characters to get right to it should, whilst genuine new players can benefit from being shown the ropes step by step in an area specifically designed for them. The area is split into several sections that aim to teach new players the basics, from movement and communication to combat techniques and other game mechanics such as quests and shops. The area does not offer anything in the way of experience and those finishing the area will still be level 1, though will have earned some gold along the way. The area also contains a small dungeon area to allow for (relatively) safe practice of luring and hunting, though this is not intended to be used for longer than it takes to receive two specific item drops that allow progression. One particular feature that has been introduced with this area is zone-based game interaction. Should a player use either the RECALL or DIE commands whilst in the area, they will be taken to specific rooms that form a part of the starter area itself. This allows them to learn about these mechanics without accidentally leaving. Note: Dying is not a forced element of the area for those of you who wish to keep your death count low. This area is not available to return to once you have left. This is to avoid having too many people there at any given time, though since an award is offered from the final quest we will consider creating a way for existing players to travel there in a future update. We will be monitoring use of the area to ensure it is serving its purpose post-release. We may introduce further sections should they be seen as beneficial, though it is important that the area not become too lengthy for a genuine new player. As always, community feedback is welcome if there is anything you feel works well or could work better. Help Files As announced with the Guides, Lore and Help contest, we are looking to update our help files. This update also contains a number of help files that have been amended, created or removed to accompany the introduction of the new starter area. They allow for more appropriate and up to date information about each of the following: New: * HELP BATTLEMAGES * HELP LURING * HELP MIXING * HELP QUICKSTART Updated: * All Class Help Files - These now conform to one style HELP e.g. HELP WIZARDS. * HELP COMBAT * HELP COMMANDS * HELP COMMUNICATION * HELP DEATH * HELP FIGHTING * HELP MAGIC * HELP MOVEMENT Removed: * HELP CLASS (Renamed HELP CLASSES) * HELP MONK (Superfluous) * HELP RANGER (Renamed HELP RANGERS) * HELP SORCERER, HELP SORCEROR, HELP SORCERORS (Superfluous) * HELP NEW (Introduced HELP QUICKSTART) * HELP DEATHS, HELP DEATH2, HELP DEATH LIST (Merged into HELP DEATH) Stormport Along with the removal of Stormport as a random starting city (though the option to change citizenship remains untouched), Stormport's Adventurers Guild starter dungeon has been closed and the rooms merged with the Moorgate equivalent. This is to encourage new players to start their time in the more populated and user-friendly of our cities. Mages Guild The arcana shop has now been permanently removed from the Mages Guild. All previously contained items are available from various monster drops within the game. The draught of the gods has received the following amendments to better encourage use of Monk provided pastes: * Item effect changed from Restore to Invigorate. * Players can now only carry one at a time. * Draughts are now undroppable. * Cost increased from 8,000 gold to 10,000 gold. Temples The old temple north of the Monks Guild has been permanently changed to reflect the current roleplay. This remains open ended for those wishing to become involved, with the description change reflecting what can happen within the city limits if allowed. Engine Updates # The unbalance time generated when using a service shop has been reduced from 10 down to 4 seconds. # Corrected a typo in the GUILDTITLES command. # Disabled automatic gold pickup for players below level 4. # Allow players below level 4 to pick up and drop gold as desired. # Weapons will now display their expertise type when examined. # New commands are available: #* CITYTITLES: Displays the available city titles based on your current citizenship. #* TEMPLETITLES: Displays the available temple titles based on your current membership. # Commands removed: #* REPORT #* RETRAINRANK #* THEAKSTON # The blue background color has been removed when connecting via a third party client. # Players who are raised or resurrected during an invasion will no longer lose experience based on the skill of the caster. # Players who raise or resurrect others during an invasion will no longer receive experience for doing so. # Resolved an issue where the haste buff from the The Pantheon starsign was not working as expected. # Updated many URLs and email addresses in the engine to point to the proper domain. # The GUILDSUFFIX command has been removed. # Created a logging mechanism to ensure that that guild masters can no longer accidentally override, replace, or remove a title granted to a player by staff. # Newly created characters no longer have a random chance of being created as a citizen of Stormport. All characters default to being a citizen of Moorgate but may opt to change citizenship as always via the citizen command. # Resolved a bug with re-leap that resulted in the following attack being unable to be a successful assassination. # Changed the ^J colorcode used in the The Scholar starsign to be visible under the new xterm256 color standardization. # Added a method for players to view help files related to classes while still in character creation. This will allow for an extended look at the class prior to making a selection. # The notion of druids and pacifists have been removed from support in the engine. These notions were never fully implemented, unsupported in Cosrin, and overly restrictive. Players wishing to roleplay as a pacifist may still do so but there are no longer mechanisms or perks to supplement it. # Initial implementation of true zones has taken place. Some of the proof-of-concept features this will allow are demonstrated in the new starter area. Additional features and prevelance will take place as content changes are made to support it. # All players have been removed from the HEALERS list. # The HEALERS list has been redesigned to only show players who are capable of raising or resurrecting the dead. The list will additionally show which of the two (or both) the player is capable of performing. # Removed the old baked-in intro text that used to be for learning about how to play the game. This has been replaced with a single step at the end of character creation where you may choose to enter the starter area or you may choose to go directly to Moorgate. # Players logging in for the first time will no longer have their name displayed in all CAPs but will continue to display that they have logged in "for the first time!". # The following changes have been made to the starting skills of some classes: #* Battlemages #** Now start with at least Apprentice naturalism spell use. #** Now start with at least Apprentice sorcery spell use. #** Now start with Apprentice fireflames. #** Now start with Apprentice chill. #** Now start with Apprentice zap. #** Now start with Apprentice ensnare. #** Now start with Apprentice unlock. #** Now start with Apprentice blink. #** Now start with Apprentice levitate. #** Now start with Apprentice water walking. #** Now start with Apprentice heal. #** Now start with Apprentice ogre strength. #** Now start with Apprentice light shards. #** Now start with Apprentice eagle eye. #* Shaman #** Now start with at least Apprentice magic spell use. #** Now start with at least Beginner naturalism spell use. #** Now start with at least Apprentice sorcery spell use. #** Now start with Apprentice fireflames. #** Now start with Apprentice chill. #** Now start with Apprentice zap. #** Now start with Apprentice ensnare. #** Now start with Apprentice unlock. #** Now start with Apprentice blink. #** Now start with Apprentice levitate. #** Now start with Apprentice water walking. #** Now start with Novice heal. #** Now start with Novice ogre strength. #** Now start with Novice light shards. #** Now start with Novice eagle eye. #* Sorcerers #** Now start with at least Apprentice magic spell use. #** Now start with at least Apprentice naturalism spell use. #** Now start with at least Beginner sorcery spell use. #** Now start with Novice fireflames. #** Now start with Novice chill. #** Now start with Novice zap. #** Now start with Novice ensnare. #** Now start with Apprentice unlock. #** Now start with Apprentice blink. #** Now start with Apprentice levitate. #** Now start with Apprentice water walking. #** Now start with Apprentice heal. #** Now start with Apprentice ogre strength. #** Now start with Apprentice light shards. #** Now start with Apprentice eagle eye. #* Wizards #** Now start with at least Beginner magic spell use. #** Now start with at least Apprentice naturalism spell use. #** Now start with at least Apprentice sorcery spell use. #** Now start with Apprentice fireflames. #** Now start with Apprentice chill. #** Now start with Apprentice zap. #** Now start with Apprentice ensnare. #** Now start with Novice unlock. #** Now start with Novice blink. #** Now start with Novice levitate. #** Now start with Novice water walking. #** Now start with Apprentice heal. #** Now start with Apprentice ogre strength. #** Now start with Apprentice light shards. #** Now start with Apprentice eagle eye.